topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Obelisk
Character Overview Obelisk is a character owned by Prism. The original form was posted at 1:50pm on October 8, 2016. Obelisk's first PoV was posted at 4:15pm on October 21, 2016. An updated form was posted at 6:42pm on August 2, 2017 for the purpose of being shown in Tropic's book. She is a main character active in the RP. Appearance Obelisk's original form gave her appearance as "SkyWing body shape, but tannish scales. Red-orange underscales and wing membranes. Amber eyes. Has a tail barb, but the poison can't kill." Changes The recent headshot by Amarok is the most accurate portrayal of Obelisk's changed design. She now has SkyWing scales along her spine and the ridges above and between her eyes are red-orange rather than tan. Personality Obelisk's original form gave her personality as "Kinda evil, but she doesn't think of herself that way. She is brave, sarcastic, and doesn't really care about others' feelings. Very defensive when she meets someone new, it takes a while for them to earn her loyalty. Even then, she might betray them if it's in her best interests. Though she pretends to not care about others' opinions, she just needs a little love." Prism has stated that she originally created Obelisk as an "evil OC" and intended for her to cause havoc at the Topaz Mt. School. However, over the course of the roleplay, Obelisk's character has developed significantly. WIP Relationships Tropic Obelisk and Tropic were both original students at Topaz Mountain School for Hybrids. During the escape from the school, Solstice made a teasing comment: “Alright, save the lovey stuff for later. Right now we need to move. The two of you can make out later.”https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/238145?page=16#post_3491723 Both awkwardly denied this, but Tropic did begin to develop a crush on Obelisk. Obelisk also developed feelings for Tropic, but questioned whether they were romantic or platonic feelings, since she had little experience with either. Tropic has trusted Obelisk enough to break down crying in front of her, something Obelisk has mixed feelings about. Seabreeze When Obelisk assumed Bushmaster had betrayed the group, she hid in an alleyway between tents in the Sand Flyer camp. She was followed by Seabreeze, who tried to comfort her. Obelisk didn't even remember Seabreeze's name at first, but spilled out her true feelings. When the group split up at Misty Dunes to search for Bushmaster's remains, Obelisk chose to search with Seabreeze and Solar. When Seabreeze was kidnapped by Coywolf, Obelisk chatised herself for starting to care about Seabreeze, seeing this as another occurrence of the universe taking away dragons she loved. "Obelisk was frozen for a moment after hearing the scream. Then she dashed towards it, slipping down a sandy slope. She tumbled down, thoughts careening around her head as if gravity applied to them too, until a sinking feeling settled into her stomach as she stared at scuff marks and drops of blood in the sand. Storm was saying something, but she couldn’t concentrate on it, all that she caught was that Seabreeze seemed to have been abducted. Not killed, abducted. That should have been a relief. But all Obelisk could think was that as soon as she had let herself feel something for Seabreeze, she had been taken away." -PoV, 8:12am on September 4, 2018 Backstory From Obelisk's original form: "She never met her SkyWing father, but grew up in the Scorpion Den with her mother. One day, her mother was captured by SkyWing soldiers for her affair with Obelisk's father. 4-year-old Obelisk was too scared to do anything, and she never saw her mother again. She swore that she would never again be scared that way. No one has ever loved her since her mother, and she pretended that that was the way she wanted it. She only decided to come to the school because she was impressed that the headmistress was able to track her well enough to get the letter delivered." From the updated form: "Obelisk was born in the Scorpion Den about a month after her father, Corvus, had been killed by a patrol of SandWings and SkyWings. Nettle wasn't the best of mothers, and often left Obelisk alone for long periods of time as a young dragonet. This caused young Obelisk to learn how to fend for herself. When Obelisk was 4 years old, the SkyWing patrol that had killed Corvus and had been hunting Nettle found where Nettle and Obelisk had been living. Nettle pushed Obelisk into a hiding place seconds before they entered and captured her. (Unknown to Obelisk, Nettle was rescued by some friends, but had to leave the Scorpion Den immediately. She now lives in one of the larger cities in the Sand kingdom.) Obelisk was too afraid to do anything, but on that day decided never to be so scared again. For the next 4 years, she lived by herself in the Scorpion Den, taking any kind of work to survive, including unlawful activities, though she drew the line at assassination. When she was 8, a few weeks before her 9th birthday, though she didn't know that, she got a letter from Topaz Mountain School for Hybrids. She decided to come to the school out of curiosity, planning to leave if she didn't like it, but discovered the Hybrid Prophecy. The magical object left for her was a knife that gives her heightened senses while she fights. basically the plot of most of the RP here, Tropic already knows it so there's really no point typing it out. When the hurricane flung the group in different directions, she got flung to the southeastern part of the Sand kingdom." Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Creator: Prism Category:SandWing Hybrid Category:SkyWing Hybrid